


[Fanvid] Flesh

by alpacat



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:52:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpacat/pseuds/alpacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>My failed attempt in turning underwear commercials into fake porn... This video is not safe for work. Do not watch if you can't accept implied RPS sex.</p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> My failed attempt in turning underwear commercials into fake porn... This video is not safe for work. Do not watch if you can't accept implied RPS sex.

  


  



End file.
